1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to non-volatile storage subsystems, including but not limited to flash drives. More particularly, the disclosure relates to systems for reducing delays for an initial memory access associated with loading mapping data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Solid-state storage systems maintain a logical-to-physical mapping table for memory accesses. This mapping table associates logical addresses used by a host with corresponding physical storage locations in the non-volatile memory. On power up, the mapping table and a log of changes are loaded from non-volatile memory to reload the storage system status. However, loading and updating the mapping table from a log can incur delays for memory accesses.